Muggle Mistakes
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: Alianne and Kelly Lupin are five years old and rather than educate them at home or hire a tutor like many magical families Remus and Tonks are opting to send their daughters to muggle primary school… Wolf Twin Timeline


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Do own Alianne and Kelly Lupin. A one shot about my two OC's when they were little and the trouble they caused their parents when they get enrolled in muggle primary school. Inspired when I thought about the Harry Potter stories and how they don't mention what wizard kids do before they go to Hogwarts, as clearly Ron hasn't been to muggle primary school. So on with the story.

Muggle Mistakes

"Are you sure this is wise Nymph?" Remus Lupin asked his wife for the umpteenth time as they walked down the street toward the primary school. Each of them held the hand of one of their twin daughters who were grinning apparently unaware of their parents worry.

"I've answered that a hundred times already. No, but it's better than them being under your feet all day, and I went to muggle school and nothing happened. That I know of," Nymphadora Lupin, commonly known as Tonks, replied mildly and unconvincingly.

"Okay. Girls do you remember what we talked about this morning?" Remus asked his four year old daughters. They thought for a moment and nodded.

"We aren't to say anything about magic," Ali said hanging onto his hand tightly.

"Or werewolves, or what Mummy does, or anything like that," Kel finished readjusting her hold on her mother's hand.

"See Remus, nothing to worry about," Tonks grinned and Remus couldn't help but think of the phrase that often came with statements like that. Famous last words.

"Nymphadora Tonks! How nice to see you again," an ageing, grey haired woman called as the family entered through the main entrance of the primary school. Tonks smiled at her as Remus looked at the woman, mildly confused.

"It's Lupin now Mrs Copperfield and its nice to see you again as well. This is my Husband Remus Lupin and our two daughters Ali and Kel," Tonks said as the older woman hugged her briefly, "Remus this is my old teacher Mrs Copperfield, she taught me in year six," she explained to Remus who smiled and shook her hand.

"A pleasure," he said politely before kneeling down to talk to the twins, who had turned shy and hidden behind their father, "girls do you want to go out and play for a while whilst we talk?" he asked them and they nodded.

"Miss White will take them outside if you like," Mrs Copperfield said indicating the receptionist behind her, the woman, who looked about Tonks' age, took the twins in each of her hands and lead them outside to the playground.

"Now Nymphadora, I presume you would like those lovely children of yours to come to school?" Mrs Copperfield asked and Tonks smiled despite the use of her first name, "Well, we'll have to fill out some forms and get some information, but I don't see why not," she said and led them to her office.

"Are you still teaching Mrs Copperfield?" Tonks asked and the older woman who shook her head sadly as they sat down on the comfy green chairs in the office.

"Unfortunately not, there's too much work for me to do, I cover lessons and such when I can, its one of the few downsides to the Head teacher's job," she replied, "What are you doing these days Nymphadora, I still see your father at mass but I haven't seen or heard from you in years,"

"I'm working for a special branch of the police, I don't get much free time to come back to my roots," Tonks replied with a smile, it's a good job they had worked out a cover story for what they really do. It wasn't a complete lie, Aurors were the equivalent of the police, or one of the closest to.

"What about you, Remus is it?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm a professional student," he said with a grin, this wasn't technically a lie either he did do a lot of studying and was going for yet another qualification.

"Really? I didn't think that was a profession," Mrs Copperfield said with a slight grin.

"Not officially, but I'm currently working towards my eighth higher level qualification, I've already got ones in medicine and teaching," He replied, this wasn't a lie either, he was technically a fully trained healer and had the qualifications to teach, he just wasn't trusted enough to have the job though.

"That's quite impressive, you don't work though?" She said obviously thinking that he was one of the people who never did an honest days work in their life.

"Not at the moment, but I've worked in many areas since I left school, but I have a… medical condition that makes it hard to find work," Remus said as Tonks smiled slightly, that wasn't a lie either, but Remus doubted if his 'condition' was classed as medical.

"I'm sorry, perhaps if you're short of money you could do some cover work for us?" she offered and Remus smiled, this woman was very nice, and seemed generally sorry.

"It's quite alright, we manage," he said and leaned back in his chair, "Perhaps we should get on with these forms, Nymph's only got the morning off work," he suggested and Mrs Copperfield jumped in shock, she'd quite forgotten about why they were here. Tonks laughed slightly as the teacher retrieved the forms off her desk.

"Ready for your first day at school girls?" Remus asked as the family once again walked down the street heading for the twins' school. Tonks was going into work late, unfortunately it meant she had to work late, but she didn't mind too much.

"Do we have to? Can't we stay home with you?" Ali sniffed as she hung onto her father's hand, she buried her small face in his loose black pants. Remus grinned and stroked her hair as they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry darling, but you have to go, imagine if you got to Hogwarts and couldn't read or write?" Tonks said which made Kel, who was hanging onto her, brighten slightly. The twins loved stories about the famous wizarding school and were looking forward greatly for when they would get to go in seven years time.

"I think it'll be fun," Kel said trying to cheer her sister up but Ali sobbed and hid her face into Remus' clothes even more.

"You go then and I'll stay with Daddy," Ali said and Remus looked down at her with a smile. He knelt down and picked her up wiping away the tears on her face.

"I wish you could sweetheart, but you have to go. I won't be far away if you need me. Besides we bought you brand new uniform, you don't want to waste it do you?" he asked with a grin and Ali stopped crying. They didn't have much money so Ali and Kel rarely got brand new clothes and had been absolutely ecstatic about their new uniform.

"I guess…" she said slowly in a sweet voice and Remus put her back down so she could walk herself. He smiled and took her hand again.

"That's my girl," he said as they rounded the corner to the school where other parents were dropping off their children for their first day in school.

Remus stood outside the reception classroom waiting for the school day to end, he watched other parents chat as they waited for their children as he leant against a wall. He smiled when at last the first four year olds appeared. He stood up straight and walked to where he saw Ali and Kel looking for him. They had settled in well and apparently had inherited their father's quick learning skill. Both he and Tonks were very proud of them.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" He asked as they ran up and hugged him, both held pieces of paper and were grinning.

"It was good, we drew pictures of you and Mummy," Kel said with a grin as Ali handed her picture to him. It was Tonks, at least he hoped so as the person had pink hair.

"It's very good Ali, lets see yours Kel," Remus said with a grin as Kel handed hers to him. Then his jaw nearly dropped, it was a wolf, or at least it looked like it was supposed to be one, "What on earth?"

"That's what I thought when I saw it as well Mr Lupin," the twins' teacher said coming up behind them.

"Its nice Kel, here hold this a minute," Remus smiled handing it back and straightening up, "Odd that, they said they were drawing pictures of parents," he said pretending to be confused.

"They were and Kel is sure that its you, I don't suppose you know why?" the young woman asked, and Remus shook his head.

"Can't think why, though she does have an overactive imagination," he replied mildly, he knew exactly why Kel had drawn it, but he wasn't going to announce to a load of muggles that he and his daughters were werewolves.

"Hmm, I don't understand it either, I've seen children with overactive imaginations, yet when they're asked to draw pictures of their parents they don't draw wolves, or I presume that's what it is," she replied.

"I don't know, anyway we'd better get going, come on girls, I bet your mother will want to see your pictures." Remus said taking one of the twins' hands in each of his and leading them away before the teacher asked anymore questions.

"What you looking at?" Tonks asked as she entered the flat where they lived. Remus looked up from the picture he was looking at and smiled. Tonks came over and kissed her husband and promptly stole the picture. It was of her.

"Good isn't it, Ali's quite the artist," Remus said with a smile, "Though Kel's are a bit too lifelike," he said and Tonks looked at him confused until he passed her Kel's picture.

"Is that supposed to be you?" She asked and burst into laughter, Remus joined her. It was pretty funny when he thought about it.

"Their teacher seemed concerned that Kel couldn't follow simple instructions and draw her parent, I didn't have the heart to say that it was me," Remus grinned when he stopped laughing making Tonks laugh again and brought Ali and Kel from their room, where they had been doing their homework.

"Mummy!" They said and ran up to hug her, "We've finished Daddy," they said and held out their homework, which involved writing their full names three times.

"Very good girls, now go and play while I make tea ok?" Remus said and they hurried out of the room, "Their quick aren't they? Their teacher told me they learn faster than most,"

"Must be their father's genes coming out in them, because their mother learns really slowly," Tonks laughed.

Remus sighed as the phone rang. He hated using the muggle device and usually left it to his wife, but she wasn't here and it could be the twins' school. With another sigh he went and picked it up gingerly, he'd only just learnt how to use it properly.

"Hello?" he asked holding it to his ear.

"_Mr Lupin? This is Alianne and Kelly's school." _A female voice said.

"Yes?" Remus replied, "What's wrong?"

"_We're not sure, Ali and Kel were out playing in the yard and somehow Ali ended up on the roof," _The voice replied and Remus paled, Ali on the roof? That wasn't good.

"I'll be right there," he said and hung up bolting for the door to the flat.

"Mr Lupin thank goodness," Mrs White said running out of the building as she saw him turn into the school. She quickly led him round the back to the school to the main playground where Mrs Copperfield stood with the twins' class teacher and Kel. They were staring up at the roof.

"Daddy!" Kel said noticing her father before the adults, they turned to him and smiled slightly before looking up at the roof again. Remus looked up as well to see Ali sat on the roof sobbing, rocking forward and back.

"We've sent for a ladder, but we thought we'd better send for you," Mrs Copperfield said grimly as Remus gave Kel a hug, she was shaking slightly.

"I'm glad you did, she can't stand heights ever since she fell out of a tree," Remus said looking up worriedly, "Ali!" he called and Ali froze for a second.

"Daddy?" she called back weakly.

"I'm here sweetheart, don't worry we'll get you down soon, but darling don't look down ok?" he called to her and she started to rock again.

"I'm scared Daddy, I want to come down," she cried and Remus hand went into his pocket to his wand. He didn't want to use magic, but if that ladder didn't come soon then he might be forced too. Saying Ali was scared of heights was a major understatement, if he didn't get her down soon she was likely to fall in panic.

"I know you are Ali, but just trust me ok? Do you trust me Ali?" he called to her and she whimpered, "Ali don't look down ok? Turn around and don't look down," Remus called and Ali shifted slightly but didn't turn. Remus started to pull his wand out, but then two men ran up with a ladder.

"Sorry took so long," One of the men said putting the ladder against the wall to the left of the sobbing four year old. Remus quickly walked over and began to climb, no one said anything, they just watched as he climbed to the roof.

"Ali?" Remus said actually going onto the roof and sitting down next to her, "Ali sweetheart I'm here," he said putting his hands on her shoulder. She turned to him and sobbed, "Its ok darling, come on now, it's almost over." he said and pulled Ali upright and led here to the ladder.

"I'm scared Daddy," she said with a sniff as she glanced down to the ground, it was higher than any tree.

"I know you are darling, come on I'll go first and hold you ok, I can't carry you but I won't let you fall ok?" Remus said putting his foot onto the first rung. Ali nodded and sniffed as Remus retreated a few steps then held his arms up to help Ali onto the ladder. She took a step onto it and the ladder rocked slightly and she froze. Remus knew he wouldn't get her down on her own then. He sighed and gripped her little arm. With a crack he disapparated to the floor with Ali. She didn't even scream, which is more than he could say for his own first apparition. He didn't scream exactly. But there was no time to dwell on it he turned to the gob smacked adults and drew his wand.

"What on earth was that?" Mrs Copperfield asked disbelievingly, "How did you do that?"

"Sorry about this but I have to. Oblivate." Remus said and in an instant the adults were gazing around sheepishly. Remus stowed his wand away as they shook their heads slightly.

"That was impressive Mr Lupin, carrying her down that ladder," One of the men who brought the ladder said, "I wouldn't have been able to do it," he said as his co-worker pulled the ladder from the wall.

"You were very brave Ali, see your on the ground now," Remus said kneeling down and hugging his daughter, Kel ran up ad hugged her sister as well. "I think I'd better take them home to calm down," Remus said picking Ali up, "Your getting too big to do this," he told her matter of factly and took Kel's hand.

"That might be a good idea, though I'm at a loss as to how she got up there," their teacher said with a sigh, "They were playing hide and seek and the next thing I knew she was screaming after finding herself on the roof, I don't think she climbed the building but I don't know how," she said and Remus shrugged before heading for the exit.

"Hey Remus, good day?" Tonks asked as she walked into the flat that night. Remus smiled from where he stood making the tea.

"You could say that, eventful at the least," he replied kissing his wife quickly before turning back to the food.

"You could say that, I got a report that someone apparated at the girls' school then cast a memory charm, so what happened?" She asked and Remus looked up again.

"I forgot you lot got reports like that. Ali levitated herself onto the roof," he replied and Tonks sighed.

"At least we know they have magic, so what happened?" Tonks asked sitting at the table and summoning a cup of hot chocolate from the counter that Remus had made her.

"I tried to get her down the muggle way, with a ladder, but she froze and wouldn't move, so I apparated her down. There were only five people there, and Kel, I altered their memories and left." Remus replied, "She was quite brave, didn't scream when I apparated," he said proudly.

"I wouldn't expect her to, why did you think she would?" Tonks asked a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Because I did, sort of, the first time I apparated. It wasn't a scream so much, more like a yell, but I was six not four," he replied with a grin making Tonks laugh.

"Sometimes I wish I had been in school with you lot, I bet Sirius still doesn't give you any peace about that," Tonks said and Remus shook his head.

"He learnt not to do it in public, but I try not to apparate anywhere when it's just us," Remus laughed.

A knock came at the door and Tonks sighed, it was one of her rare days off and didn't want to be disturbed, especially as the previous night had been a full moon and Remus and the twins were still in bed. Opening the door she was surprised to see an official looking muggle man stood there.

"Err… Hello, how can I help you?" she asked politely as the man drew out a clipboard and wallet.

"Mrs Lupin? My name is Dr Stormwood, I'm from social services," the man said flashing an ID card and Tonks' insides squirmed. Social services? She knew that the twins had been less than subtle about their magical heritage, but she thought that Remus had managed to convince them that it was typical four year olds.

"Please come in, though today isn't the best day to visit, my husband and our daughters aren't very well so are still in bed," Tonks said opening the door wider to allow the man entry.

"I'll make this brief then, there have been concerns raised about the raising of the twins Alianne and Kelly I've been sent to investigate," Stormwood said as they sat down in the kitchen.

"You think we're bad parents?" She asked offended and Stormwood shook his head.

"No, no, I'm sure your fantastic parents, its other small things that have us concerned. Several incidents that have raised concerns. For example the incident with the roof," Stormwood said reading off his clipboard.

"What do you mean? No one knows how Ali got up there, certainly not us, though I'm thankful they were able to get her down," Tonks said, she wanted to yell at this man. Who did he think he was? Coming in here and accusing them of not raising the twins properly.

"Of course," he said and noted something down, Tonks felt like screaming, but she didn't want to wake her family, "Then what about these references to 'muggles' the twins keep using, and the mentioning of 'magic' and 'werewolves'?"

"They're four! You honestly believe everything a couple of four year olds say? And muggles happen to be what they call people, its nothing else," Tonks hissed a little louder than she intended.

"Whatever," Stormwood said noting something else down, "What about the reports of them being off 'ill' quite often and then returning to school the next day bruised and cut?" he asked, "In fact the dates seem to be once a month," he glanced at Tonks.

"Again their kids! They get bugs often, and when one of them gets it the other does, I don't know about the once a month thing," She replied harshly and again he wrote something down. She felt like slamming the clipboard into his face.

"Nymph? Who are you talking to?" Remus called from their room as he appeared at the door, he certainly looked ill dressed in his dressing gown with a very pale ragged face.

"No one Remus, you should be in bed, your ill," Tonks said emphasising the ill part, even in his exhausted state he picked up on the fact that it was a muggle who was visiting, if it was a wizard then she wouldn't say ill.

"Ok, just try and keep it down please Nymph?" he asked pitifully and disappeared back into the room.

"Thank you very much Mr Stormwood, I think that's enough, or do you want to wake up the twins as well?" Tonks said acidly and Stormwood shook his head before standing and heading to the door.

"I'm sure this is enough to be going on with, I'll be in contact soon," he said and left. Remus reappeared at the door when he heard him leave.

"So who as it Nymph?" he asked groggily and Tonks went to kiss him.

"Social services, you were right sending them to school was a mistake, I think we'll have to take them out, at least until their older and understand these things better," Tonks said and Remus shrugged.

"Whatever, can we discuss this when I'm at least half awake?" he asked and Tonks laughed softly and sent him back to bed.

She looked in at her daughters in their bunk bed, Kel on top obviously, and smiled as they slept. She guessed that she'd made a muggle mistake thinking that they would be better off going to a muggle primary school than being taught to read and write and things like that by Remus, as many other wizarding children did. Still, it had been worth the laughs.


End file.
